Sith Arts Academy
' The Sith Arts Academy' (SAA) is an independant Sith Academy on Thule in the Outer Rim. Although a Sith Academy, it is not affiliated in any way with The Sith Imperium or any other factions on Star Wars: Descension. History The Sith Arts Academy was a Sith academy established on Thule several millenia ago.It has survived through the millennia, staying away from the politics and wars that took the Galaxy over. Seeing the Sith rise and fall many times, the Sith Arts Academy has chosen to take an unaffiliated stand, training young and old in the ways of the Sith. Despite this, the Sith Arts Academy is not well known. One of its survival keys was to remain low during times the Sith were weak and apparently on the verge of extinction, being spoken about only through mouth to ear, secretly training the Sithlings that some day would bring the Sith into their Eternal Golden Age. Another important survival key has been the fact that the Sith Arts Academy is located on Thule, a planet too far away to be of any true concern to most. Present Day on Descension The Sith Arts Academy has developed into an Academy mostly for the higher crust of the Sith Society. It considers itself to be a place of prestige, where being accepted has a meaning on a social level. In order to be accepted, the student in question must display a high academic level, exceptional usage with the Force, or have extremely good connections. College Living A student's life at the Sith Arts Academy is no easy feat. The students are expected to succeed not only with the Force, but in mundane studies as well. They attend classes on a full time schedule and retire at the end of the day with mountains of home work to do, both in writing and physically.At the end of the semester, each student takes the Academy Exams. Those who fail are not permitted to return after break. There are three mandatory semesters per year with a one month break in between each. College Schedule The Sith Arts Academy's schedule is based off the American college schedules and the Israeli college schedules. *'Semester A': mid-September through Mid-December is the Fall Semester. *Mid-December through mid-January is Sithmas Break. *Just before Sithmas break begins, the Academy holds a Sithmas Ball. *'Semester B': mid-January through mid-April is Spring Semester. *Valentine's Ball is celebrated during Valentine's. *Mid-April through mid-May is the Spring Break. *'Semester C': Mid-May through mid-August is the Summer Semester. Dormitories There are NUMBER dormitories available to the Sith Arts Academy students who don't wish to rent an apartment somewhere on Thule. This section is under construction, feel free to add your own. #'Aleph' – the first dormitory constructed at the Sith Arts Academy, with a history that is nearly as old as the Academy itself here. This is also the most expensive of all dorms available, housing single rooms with private bathrooms. Coed. Notable Students *Nessarose deWinter *Diomedes Antares External Links *Sith Academies on the official wookiepedia. *Sith Arts Academy on the official wookiepedia. Category:Sith Arts Academy Category:Sith Academy Category:Sith Category:Thule Category:Location